Ruby Deagle
"The bank and I have the same purpose in life - to make money." - Ruby Deagle Ruby Deagle is a ruthless, cold-hearted woman similar to Ebenezer Scrooge from A Christmas Carol, who had controlled the bank of Kingston Falls, and she was the only person in Kingston Falls who was very wealthy because she controlled everyone else's money. She is also a widow. Her husband was a rich man known to the world as Donald Deagle. He died from an unknown cause but left her with a large amount of money. Mrs. Deagle has a nephew named Douglas, as well. Mrs. Deagle first appeared in'' Gremlins holding a broken plastic snowman's head. She was in her usual grumpy mood. A local mother named Mrs. Harris and her two starving children requested to Mrs. Deagle to give them more time for her husband, Joe Harris to get more money, but Mrs. Deagle refused to wait on them, calling them "deadbeats". Mrs. Harris asked for mercy, saying, "But Mrs. Deagle, it's Christmas!", and Ms. Deagle responded, "Well, now you know what to ask for Santa, don't you?" She then approached Billy Peltzer, the bank account manager at her bank. Upon entering the bank, she asked Billy Peltzer for his dog, Barney, because she believed that Barney broke her imported Bavarian snowman. When she began to threaten him for the dog, Barney jumped out from underneath Billy's cubicle and "attacked her". She quickly got nasty and threatened both Billy and Barney, by growling, "''I'll get you...When you least expect it! Oh my heart, oh my heart!" Later on, Billy secretly blamed her for Barney being tied up in Christmas lights (which was actually Stripe and his partners when they were Mogwai). Afterwards, when the gremlins were unleashed and attacked Kingston Falls, they killed her in their destructive manner. She was feeding her cats, Kopek and Cacao when she began hearing Christmas carolers, much to her annoyance, while one of the gremlins snuck into her mansion and made her chair-elevation railway go extremely fast while the others distracted her by singing Christmas carols (actually singing the movie's theme song in the words, "Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah"). She was about to throw water on them, but she quickly realized that they weren't human, but monsters that she never seen before. She ran back to her house and lock the door. When looking out at her window, she screamed in fear beleiving they were demons who had come for her because of her wicked ways. She suffered from a heart attack while she was heading to her chair-elevation railway to go upstairs to hide. She said she's not ready to die until she pressed her chair-elevation railway, and crashed out of a window on the top floor in her chair to the ground, and died in horror. Police Department Sheriff Frank spotted this. Later on, the gremlin responsible for killing Mrs. Deagle was seen wearing her red wig and clothing in Dorry's Pub. This gremlin has been given the name Deagle Gremlin by fans of the film. The Gremlins had destroyed the bank of Kingston Falls after Ms. Deagle died. Kingston Falls possibly went bankrupt or another bank manager took over. Mrs. Deagle had also worn a red wig, possibly to hide her age, although many knew that she was an elderly old witch as it was and refused to listen to her. Deagle did not get along with a single person in Kingston Falls (with the exception of all those who worked at the bank, excluding Billy and Kate Peltzer). Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Deceased